My lonesome only friend
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean held his hands before him, shielding his own body as Castiel punched him, trench coat billowing as his fist arched gracefully towards the hunter. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_** : I do not own these characters, but am having more than a little fun with them. The title of this fic is taken from a song of the same name by RX Bandits.

* * *

Dean held his hands before him, shielding his own body as Castiel punched him, trench coat billowing as his fist arched gracefully towards the hunter. His fist connected with Dean's shielding hands, again, again, again, as Dean urged him on encouragingly.

Finally, Dean called time, told Castiel he could rest now, even though the angel wasn't even out of breath. Dean propped his hands upon his knees, gasping in air after the onslaught of angelic fists, ethereal punches, that proved to be so much harder than Dean could have anticipated.

He glanced up, green eyes squinting with barely regressed pain when Castiel shifted before him, feet scratching against the ground in an almost impatient shuffle of highly polished shoes.

"You did good, Cas," Dean assured him, with a nod to back up his words.

Castiel's lips pulled down at the corners, as the angel shrugged in unhappiness.

"I fail to see the significance of why I need to punch you, Dean. You have done nothing wrong to me. Plus I don't understand why I need to punch, to kick, to lash out when all I need do is this," the angel pointed out, as he stretched the two forefingers of his right hand towards Dean's forehead.

Dean soon straightened with a cry of alarm, before stepping out of Castiel's reach hastily.

"Dude, I told you about that already! I didn't poop for a week last time you did that," he said, avoiding Castiel's questing fingers once more. "Humans need to poop, Cas."

Castiel finally dropped his hand, a slight smile brightening his face, twinkling deep within his eyes, in a sudden rare show of angelic mirth. Dean couldn't help but smile at Castiel, knew that the angel had only been teasing him when he'd stretched his fingers towards him, towards his forehead.

The hunter chuckled and pulled Castiel into a gentle hug, smiled when the angel leant his forehead against Dean's in a borrowed gesture from Jimmy. Dean rubbed one hand over Castiel's back, the other resting lightly on the angel's ass tenderly. He murmured in satisfaction when Castiel closed the gap between them, pressed his soft mouth against Dean's, tongue licking out and over Dean's lips, sliding into Dean's mouth when the hunter opened up beneath his onslaught.

Their breath mingled, combined, murmurs of pleasure, contentment filling the air around them, as Dean pulled Castiel in closer to his body, stealing the angel's warmth despite the humidity of the summer's evening surrounding them. Dean felt the odd shift in the air, that usually preceded the appearance of Castiel's wings, moaned when he felt their feathered, warm embrace surround him, gentle and soft to the touch.

Castiel felt something in Dean shift, recede, smiled when he felt Dean's natural defences fall away, leaving the hunter unnaturally bare before him. He felt the hunter's body relax in his arms, guards completely down and open to Castiel, letting him in in more ways than one. He gently caressed Dean with his wings, hands following soon after, before he surprised the hunter into a startled shout as he tipped him forcefully to the ground.

"You feathered son of a bitch, Cas," Dean cursed, eyes lighting up playfully, eradicating the false anger in the hunter's words, as Castiel chuckled above him.

The angel knelt beside Dean,. before settling once more against Dean's body, covering him with his wings, his weight, his very presence. He felt the unmistakable bulge of Dean's erection press against his leg, and he smiled when Dean stroked feathers from Castiel's face, plucked some from the angel's equally soft hair.

The hunter reached down between their bodies, easing his fingers between their clashing hips, before he squeezed Castiel's dick through the angel's dark pants. He showed his interest by the cant of his hand, the rubbing of his fingers, murmured words of encouragement in always listening angelic ear.

Castiel cried out wordlessly, sudden harmony in his cries of need, of want, making him seem more angelic as he closed his eyes against Dean's onslaught. His breath caught in his chest, squeezed past the sudden tension in his throat, before he allowed Dean to flip him onto his back, the heavy weight of the hunter bearing down on him, straddling him until he was trapped beneath Dean.

Dean reached out, stroked fingers through Castiel's outstretched wings, marvelled at the shadowy impressions of feathers still not quite revealed against the ground. Castiel watched him curiously, lips swollen with kisses, plumper than usual, and redder beneath Dean's earlier onslaught.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" he murmured, shifting beneath the hunter and settling into the hard ground at a more comfortable angle.

"You just did, dude," Dean replied, with an amused snort.

At Castiel's silence, Dean sighed, before he said - "I was joking, Cas. What is it? What were you gonna ask me?"

"Will you still love me when I fall?" Castiel asked. "When I'm no longer a part of Heaven?"

Dean reared back, shock evident in his eyes, concern and sadness tempered within.

"What sort of a question is that?" he asked, drawing away from Castiel, uncertainly.

"A question I want an answer to, Dean. Why are you preparing me to fight? Are you going to leave me to fend for myself?" Castiel asked, as he turned his gaze away from Dean's, eyelashes dark against his pale cheeks.

"Cas. Cas, look at me, dude," Dean demanded, turning Castiel's face back to his with a hand looped beneath the angel's chin.

When he was satisfied that Castiel was focussed upon him once more, he said - "Don't ever think I'm gonna leave you, Cas. Why do you think I'm teaching you to fight like a human? It's not 'cos I'm gonna leave you by the side of the road like something unwanted. I'm doing this because I want you beside me, and I want you to be able to fight when things get hairy. I'm teaching you so you can stay with me, not because I'm chasing you away."

Castiel smiled, a brief flash of sunlight in his previously dark expression.

"You don't want me to go," he stated, rather than questioned.

"No, I freaking don't want you to go," Dean said, his voice intense, heated, urgent.

"You didn't answer my first question, Dean," Castiel said, with a sad smile up at the hunter.

Dean lifted his eyebrows at the angel, an unspoken question on his lips.

"Will you still love me when I fall?" Castiel repeated, patiently.

"Nothing is ever going to come between us, Cas. I don't care if you're an angel, a fallen angel or something in-between, I will still love you," Dean said, awkwardly, unused to voicing his true feeling aloud, even to Castiel, the one he truly loved.

He was happier showing Castiel he loved him, with every kiss, every touch, every time that they touched, caressed, made love to each other. He felt uncomfortable with announcing his love, all too frightened that it would get torn away, ripped to shreds before his eyes like so many other people he'd loved in the past. Even Sam he'd almost lost, and still he couldn't even tell his own brother he loved him.

Castiel smiled, reached for Dean and cradled the hunter in loving arms, as a tear squeezed unseen between the hunter's eyelashes. Dean dashed the tear away, settled into the crook of Castiel's arms, relaxing slowly against the angel until his smile had returned.

Castiel kissed Dean's ear, kissed his forehead, kissed each eyelid, before he whispered into Dean's ear - "I will still love you when I'm no longer allowed in Heaven. You're all I've got left. My only friend."

Dean's lips turned down slightly when he heard that, for he knew Castiel's words to be true, and he was partially responsible for ripping Castiel away from his true home, his family, his own powers. Despite the guilt, he knew that that was not the reason behind why he loved Castiel. His love was pure, untainted by guilt, by sadness, formed only from light, respect, genuine need.

He remained silent, just turned his face to Castiel's, claimed the angel's mouth with his own, soft lips clashing against firmer ones, mouths working against one another gently. Dean once more felt the brush of feathers against his bare skin, felt Castiel's wings as they folded round him to meet at the small of his back. Dean pulled away, sighed, smiled when Castiel reached up to touch his face with gentle fingertips.

"Let me enjoy this while I still can," Castiel murmured, eyes sad and longing for the briefest of instants.

Dean frowned, not fully understanding what Castiel meant, before he said - "I didn't think you were going anywhere, Cas."

"I'm not. Just let me enjoy this while I still can in this form, while I still have these," and Castiel gestured towards his wings reverently. "Things will be different when I no longer have those."

Dean smiled sadly at Castiel for the briefest of moments, before he said - "It's not such a bad thing to be human, you know, Cas. Just don't let things get to you."

He thought once again of the Castiel he'd met in the future, stoned, drunk constantly on absinthe, initiating orgies and acting so unlike the Castiel Dean knew and loved, it was almost painful to watch.

"I'll try," Castiel said, simply, thinking of the things Dean had told him of his future self. "For you, I'll try."

He hadn't liked the future version of himself either, judging by the way Dean had talked of him, felt sad and remorseful for the hints of a possible future - one which might come to pass if they failed in stopping, killing Lucifer. Neither of them wanted to change beyond all recognition, neither of them wanted the Croatoan virus to reign unchecked across the land and neither of them wanted Sam to harbor Lucifer, to carry him around inside of his own body like the deadliest snake that he was.

"That's not now, Cas," Dean said, gently, breaking into the angel's thoughts as though reading his mind. "Now we have other things to do."

He leant down, kissed Castiel briefly, before looking up, over, around themselves, before grinning wickedly down at Castiel. For the moment, there was no one else around, no one in Bobby's salvage yard that was visible. To all intents and purposes, they were alone, shielded in a cluttered corner, surrounded by nothing more than dead carcasses of cars.

Castiel smiled up at Dean, arms still looped loosely around Dean's waist, fingers caressing where the cotton material of the hunter's t shirt bared his skin to the air. Dean shivered pleasurably against Castiel, shivered again when the angel added soft wingtips with stroking fingers, made Dean's eyes close with rapturous delight.

Castiel watched Dean, saw the hunter's eyes shift from bright and alert to lazy and lust filled, breath panting past parted lips as Castiel continued to caress him. Dean moaned, slowly started to rub his erection alongside Castiel's, hips moving against each other as they groaned into each other's mouths.

"Please, Dean," Castiel murmured, eyes drifting closed, as his lips pushed out in a gentle pout, back arching up an away from the ground beneath his body, his wings. "Please."

Dean fumbled with Castiel's belt, wordlessly, pulled it free from its buckle, before unzipping the angel's dark pants eagerly. Castiel flipped Dean onto his back, straddling him as his wings stretched out behind him to steady his own body. He lifted his hips free, crouched, pulled his pants, his boxers down until they shored at his knees. He unzipped Dean's jeans, freed his straining erection from the confines of the heavy material and the much lighter fabric of the hunter's boxers, before Castiel straddled him once more.

Dean reached for the lube in his jacket pocket, smiled at Castiel's suddenly surprised expression, before the hunter said - "It's still left in there from last time!"

Castiel smiled, mind filled with memories of gentle love making beneath a star strewn sky, of breath stolen by orgasms rocketing through gentle bodies, of cries entwining and mingling in the warm air. Castiel took the lube, spread some over the sensitive pads of his fingertips, before he reached round his own body and stroked his own hole, fingers playing across the tight ring of muscles sensuously.

His mouth hung open with pleasure, his eyes closed to the world now as he loosened himself in preparation for Dean, shaking against the initial pain until his muscles had relaxed enough to allow him to ease himself wider still. His hips moved against the air, dick standing proud from his body and holding Dean transfixed.

The hunter licked his lips, moaned aloud at the sight of the angel, his angel, laid bare above him, wings flapping in time with his thrusting hips. Dean moved his hand to touch himself, found that Castiel slapped his fist away impatiently. Dean groaned, needed release, needed Castiel to do something, was gratified when he finally applied the lube to Dean's cock eagerly, fingers stuttering in slick patterns across the hunter's erection.

Castiel watched as Dean's head thrashed, cries falling from parted lips, begging, pleading with Castiel to please do something, something more, the need to fuck Castiel apparent in every word, every movement, every time that Dean pleaded for release. Castiel smiled, considered holding out on the hunter, but instead eased away from Dean's erection, and straddled him more fully.

He pressed down, eased the head of Dean's cock inside his ass with a whimper of need, a whimper of pain, waiting until he could take all of Dean inside him once the pain had receded. Dean groaned when he was finally sheathed inside his lover, jerked his hips up higher and thrusting his dick further inside Castiel.

The feel of Castiel surrounding his dick was indescribably good, warm, tight and snug against his skin. He watched as Castiel lifted himself almost all the way from him, lips parted and plumped out into a pout, eyes closed, eyebrows lifted in pleasure. Dean thrust into Castiel impatiently, made Castiel cry out with wanton abandon, before they started to rut eagerly one against the other, frantic coupling witnessed by no one, cars the only thing to stand watch and bear witness to them.

Castiel's wings twisted behind him, snapped straight out in myriad patterns of beauty, fanning the air around them as though trying to draw patterns in the summer air above them. His breathy gasps filled the air, chants of Dean's name hoarse and heavy on his tongue, filled with such need, his words twisted at Dean's heart until he couldn't take it any more. He came, filled Castiel with his thick, hot release, hips slamming against Castiel's as he screamed for him.

His thrusts slowed, finally stopping, leaving him little choice but to watch as Castiel pleasured himself, hand moving rhythmically over his erection until he came, filled his hand with his own release, Dean's name an insistent moan against the air.

Dean held Castiel where he was, watched as Castiel folded his wings back into the secret place he kept them within his vessel, eyes wide, innocent, beautiful, loving when he stared down at Dean. He eased his body away from the hunter's, before he laid beside him, pants still trapped around his knees.

He kissed Dean, lips meeting, parting, tongues sliding effortlessly against each other, amidst murmurs of repeated love. The silence fell thick and heavy and weighted around them, broken only by bird song, further adding to the peace and the beauty of the moment they shared ...

-fini-


End file.
